So the Eight Ball Said
by Mary Sue of Maryville
Summary: I was spending the night at my friend (TypoNumber5)'s house and while screwing around with an eight ball, the YGO peeps somehow sucked into our world. No Mary Sue-ism (though my penname IS MarySue, I am not a real one). Insane to no end.


TypoNumber5 (TN5): HIIII!!! I'm TypoNumber5 and this is my friend Mary Sue. This is her first fanfic... which I *strikes pose* helped her write.  
  
Mary Sue (MS): Yes, I am unfortunate enough to know this idiot.  
  
TN5: Yeah... any way, we use the dub names (even though I'm morally against them) because those are the only ones Mary Sue knows. Because she's pathetic person who actually BELIEVES 4Kids when they say YGO takes place in America.  
  
MS: *vein pop* I DID NOT believe them!! *hits TN5 over the head with a dictionary* Stop telling strangers bad things about me! I HAVE ENOUGH DIRT ON YOU GET YOU ARRESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *pouts*  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, obviously...  
  
WARNING: This fic is seriously demented. Reading it can only result in loss of sanity and making the face "o____O." You have been warned.  
  
So the eight ball said...  
  
MS: *spending the night at TN5's house*  
  
TN5: *is bored*  
  
Joey (TN5's little brother): *runs into the room*  
  
MS & TN5: *glare at Joey*  
  
Joey: *stares at them*  
  
TN5: ... *sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
MS: *picks up eight ball* Ask me a question.  
  
TN5: Will Joey grow up to rule the world?  
  
Eight Ball: No.  
  
TN5: Will _I_ grow up to rule the world?  
  
EB: No.  
  
TN5: Will MS grow up to rule the world?  
  
EB: Yes.  
  
*Suddenly, a crown appears on MS's head*  
  
Random people: *come in and start fanning MS*  
  
MS: ... COOL!  
  
TN5: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *Blink*  
  
*A fluffy chair with fur, jewels, gold, and fancy designs on it appears for MS*  
  
TN5: No fair!  
  
Joey: ... I want a chair! *Throws all of TN5's hundreds of stuffed monkeys[1] on the floor*  
  
TN5: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*A king sized waterbed appears with the word "MARY SUE" written on it appears*  
  
Room: *turns purple*  
  
TN5: *glares at MS* If I didn't like purple so much I'd be really mad at you...  
  
Room: *expands to the size of a ballroom*  
  
TN5: It better stay that size when you leave, MS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5's stuff: *melts into the floor to form a carpet*  
  
TN5: *goes up an octave* WHAT?!!!!!!!  
  
MS: HAHA!!!  
  
TN5: But-but-but-but-- *mutters incoherently to herself* *goes back to her "but-but-buts"*  
  
*Brand new expensive fancy furniture appears for MS*  
  
MS: YAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5's itty-bitty bathroom: *expands (WOOOO) to two times the size of her old bedroom* *baths with lighted floating rose scented and shaped candles appear in the full bathtub*  
  
MS: *squeals & gasps*  
  
TN5: IT BETTER STAY THAT WAY!!!!!!!! *pointing a finger that would be a gun at MS*  
  
(A/N: Y'know how in Yu-Gi-Oh they replaced all the guns with pointing fingers? Y'KNOW??? ...Never mind... *coughs*)  
  
Joey: *licks TN5's feet*[2]  
  
MS and TN5: O________________________________________________O  
  
Joey: *does it again*  
  
MS & TN5: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *kicks Joey*  
  
Joey: *throws his shoe at TN5*  
  
MS: ...  
  
TN5: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
MS: ...  
  
TN5: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
MS's new butler: *appears* A-HEM!! Excuse me, ma'am, but your tea is ready. Or, if you prefer, coke.  
  
MS: I'm hungry, not thirsty.  
  
Butler: There is a 24-hour buffet of Chinese, American, and Japanese cuisine in the next room.  
  
TN5: RICEBALLS??? DO YA HAVE RICEBALLS??!!!! I haven't had rice balls since England!  
  
Butler: ...  
  
TN5: Butler? Hello? *waves hand in front of Butler's face*  
  
Butler: I only respond to Miss Mary Sue.  
  
TN5: But... you just responded to me.  
  
Butler: *hits TN5 over the head with a tray*  
  
MS: Thank you, butler. I have waited years for someone to do that.  
  
TN5: T___T *goes up an octave* Hurting me is not a sport!!!  
  
Joey: *bites TN5*  
  
TN5: OW!!!  
  
MS: You're absolutely right. I hereby declare hurting TypoNumber5 an international sport.  
  
Random People: *run in and hit TN5 with mallets, frying pans, flyswatters, and other random blunt objects*  
  
*While the random people were doing that, TN5's house was slowly upgrading and expanding itself to 16,000 sq. ft.*  
  
TN5: *threw bloody nose* We were going to expand our house, but never mind... *gets hit over the head* X____________________x  
  
MS: *ignores TN5 (or what was TN5)* Excellent. I want this house to be an exact replicate or better of the Governor's Club [big fancy mansion thing] on *insert street name here*.  
  
TN5: *can no longer see through one eye* Hey, MS? If you rule the world now... can I have my own city?  
  
Susan: *caught off guard* Erm, okay, I guess.  
  
Joey: *picks up Eight Ball* Do Yu-Gi-Oh characters really exist?  
  
EB: My sources say yes.  
  
TN5: Really? COOL!! *narrowly dodges getting her head cut off as she grabs the eight ball* Okay, that's it!!! From now on, I am hiding behind MS.  
  
MS: WHAT?!!! *barely dodges pot being thrown at her* THE SPORT IS HURTING TN5, NOT THE RULER OF THE WORLD, WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: HAHA!!!! *turns to eight ball* Will we ever get to meet the Yu-Gi-Oh characters?  
  
EB: Signs point to yes.  
  
YGO characters: *fall out of the sky*  
  
Yami Bakura (from now on just Bakura. Good one=Ryou): *gets hit with Yugi action figure* What the &^*(%^?!!!!!!! *sends random people attacking TN5 to the shadow realm*  
  
TN5: Thank Mizu the magical foot fairy!![3] *receives odd looks* What?! I'm not aloud to say certain words in front of HIM. *waves frantically in Joey's direction*  
  
YGO characters: *stare blankly at TN5*  
  
Joey (as in my bro. YGO Joey=YGOJoey): *Licks his hand, then wipes it on TN5's arm*  
  
YGO Characters: O_____________________________________________________O  
  
MS: Yeah. He does that.  
  
TN5: *Sees Yami* YAMI!!!!!!!! *starts hopping up and down* YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Yami: *scoots away from TN5*  
  
MS: I thought you liked Marik, you made a doll[4] of him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Yeah, well... well... I like Yami better and that doll WOULD have been him, but his hair was to hard to make... ^_________^  
  
Yami: * Scoots really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really far away (a little over a mile) from TN5*  
  
MS: *Breathes deeply* She does that, too.  
  
TN5: ...Hey...  
  
Marik: *Falls out of the sky really late* *lands beside TN5 on his butt* OW!  
  
TN5: ...HI!!!!!!!! Hiya, hi, hello, konnichiwa, ni hao [Chinese - "hello"], howdy, ossu, hola, aloha, bonjour, greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiya, hi, hello, konnichiwa, ni hao, howdy, ossu, hola, aloha, bonjour, greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiya, hi, hello, konnichiwa, ni hao, howdy, ossu, hola, aloha, bonjour, greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiya, hi, hello, konnichiwa, ni hao, howdy, ossu, hola, aloha, bonjour, greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: O________O UUHHHHHH... *joins Yami in scooting as far away from TN5 as possible*  
  
TN5: v.v  
  
MS: *dragging Yami and Marik back* *panting* you are SO heavier than you look like you are when are on TV. Plus, why a MILE??????????  
  
Yami: 'CAUSE!!! That girl *points at TN5* is scary!!!!!!  
  
MS: Yeah, duh. You'll get used to it. Sometimes she gets out of hand, though. *blurting* Like the time she made a Marik doll.  
  
TN5: *from a mile away* SO I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH MAKING DOLLS!!!!! BIG DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM _NOT_ OBSESSED WITH MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: Explain your idea to hang an internet picture of Marik right above your bed!!! And remember "ahh, first thing I see when I wake up in the morning"? Remember when you said that????  
  
TN5: ...It was a _JOKE_!!!!! YOU PEOPLE CAN'T HANDLE MY JOKES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YGO people: *looking at TN5 oddly*  
  
TN5: ...What?  
  
MS: *very, very sarcastically* Oh, nothing; nothing at all. You're just a weird, demented FREAK. *muttering* From my old school.  
  
Bakura: So... *turns to TN5* Who the $%^# are you people?  
  
TN5: ^_____^;;;;;;; I'm TypoNumber5. That *points to MS* is Mary Sue. And that *points to Joey* is the pathetic excuse for a human being, my brother Joey.  
  
YGOJoey: *to Joey* Cool name, kid!  
  
MS: You didn't quite mention something. I Just Happen to be RULER OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!  
  
YGO Characters: *GAAAAAAAASP*  
  
Bakura: But _I_ wanted to rule the world!!!  
  
TN5: Oh, don't worry. MS's a tyrant: if civilization doesn't collapse under her rule there are BOUND to be a lot of people out there willing to join forces with you and rebel. *gets hit in the back of the head with a well aimed rock from MS's butler*  
  
MS: Thank you Butler! *throws a REALLY nasty look at TN5* *very, very, very, sweetly to Bakura* Isn't she just precious? *looks at Butler*  
  
Butler: *Throws a LOT of REALLY big rocks at TN5*  
  
MS: *Smug grin*  
  
Yugi: *looking from MS to TN5 and back again* So what are you two? Sworn enemies?  
  
TN5: *standing up shakily rubbing her head* Try very good friends.  
  
Tea: *GASP* But you do such horrible things to each other!!!!!! No friends act like that!!!!  
  
MS: *throws a REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY_ nasty look at Tea* Shut up.  
  
TN5: Yeah. Besides, only a really, really good friend (or an enemy) would have the guts to have their butler throw rocks at them like that... Come to think of it, all my friends hit me at least 5 times every time they see me... *ponders*  
  
Tea: *in shock*  
  
Bakura & Marik: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Joey: *picks up eight ball* Can I have ice cream?  
  
EB: Without a doubt.  
  
Ice Cream: *appears in Joey's hand*  
  
YGOJoey: COOL!!!!!!! *picks up eight ball* Can _I_ have ice cream????  
  
EB: Try again later.  
  
YGOJoey: WHAAAAT????? *stares at EB*  
  
Marik: *In a tiny mousy voice* Can I have one, MS?  
  
Susan: Okay. *ice cream appears*  
  
YGOJoey: EHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
TN5: *stares at ice cream a moment* ... *picks up Eight Ball* Am I pretty?  
  
EB: Certainly.  
  
TN5: *becomes 1000 times prettier, which (since she was recently beaten to within an inch of her life) brings her up to a somewhat normal appearance* YAY!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey, TN5? Is MS pretty?  
  
TN5: Um... *consults Eight Ball* Yes.  
  
Susan: *becomes 1000 times prettier* ^__________________________^  
  
All guys present: *drool*  
  
Mai, Tea, Serenity, & Ishizu: *jealous*  
  
TN5: *doesn't especially care*  
  
Marik: How come they can't draw any pretty girls in anime???  
  
Mai, Tea, Serenity, & Ishizu: *REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY nasty looks*  
  
TN5 & MS: DUH.  
  
Bakura: *staring at TN5* You're... not pretty.  
  
TN5: ¬_¬ Gee, thanks.  
  
Ryou: *glares at Bakura* Don't get us wrong... You're not ugly. You're just... not pretty either.  
  
TN5: *glares* Excuse me?  
  
Ryou: *mortally afraid of TN5* Erm... what I mean to say is... We should judge you people by personality and not looks?  
  
TN5: ^______________^ YAAAY!!!!!!! Good choice, Ryou!  
  
Bakura: I'd still go for MS over you.  
  
TN5: *anime fall*  
  
MS: But am I considered pretty?  
  
YGO guys: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: And I'm not?  
  
YGO Guys: *uncomfortable*  
  
TN5: v.v I feel so rejected.  
  
MS: If I gave you Australia, would you be happy?  
  
TN5: ... can I have a lifetime supply of ice cream too?  
  
MS: How much ice cream are we talking about?  
  
TN5: A whole lot more than what's at Krogers.  
  
MS: If I did, would you be happy?  
  
TN5: ...maybe...  
  
MS: Well then I guess you don't want Australia.  
  
TN5: NO! NO! I'll be good! I'll be good! I mean... happy? That was the deal, wasn't it?  
  
MS: Yes. Deal? And before you say anything, I Just want you to know that if you do get Australia, you get to name it anything you want. And you get to rename cities.  
  
TN5: OOOOOOOOH!!!!! Really? All that for being happy??? OF COURSE!!!!! How hard could being happy be?  
  
Joey: *yanks out a large chunk of TN5's's hair*  
  
YGO guys: ... *burst out laughing*  
  
Yami: What are you going to do with that hair? Make a wig?  
  
Joey: *blinks innocently*  
  
TN5: *to MS* Do you mind if I brutally murder my dear brother?  
  
MS: Not at all. As a matter of fact, I can have men do it for you, in any format.  
  
TN5: *eye twitching* No, I do it. *Shoves camera into Yugi's hands* Here. Tape this.  
  
Tea: I don't think you should be doing this...  
  
TN5: *attempts to strangle Joey with a jump rope*  
  
Tea: *screams and faints*  
  
Joey: *blinks*  
  
TN5: *rips apart soda can and attempts to cut him with the sharp edges*  
  
Joey: *starts laughing*  
  
TN5: *throws him out window* WHAT THE #$%& IS WRONG WITH THIS KID?!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: He's related to you. Duh.  
  
Marik and Bakura: *Laughing and Cheering*  
  
Tea: *recovering* Did I really see that?? *Turns pale* I feel sick.  
  
MS: I'm bored.  
  
Mai: HOW CAN YOU BE BORED, WATCHING HER KILL HER BROTHER????  
  
MS: No, no. Attempt to kill her brother.  
  
TN5: *staring out window* He's not dead... Look at him, though. He's just lying there. *smirk* Apparently, he can't deal with pain as well as I can.  
  
Joey: *gets up* *laughs* *goes and plays on the playground*  
  
TN5: O____________o????? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Yami: *laughing insanely*  
  
MS: *bored tone* Is my hair okay?  
  
YGOguys: *staring at her* fine.  
  
TN5: Your hair? What about my hair??? *points to large chunk missing*  
  
MS: Now, now. Remember, Auastralia.  
  
TN5: Oh yeah... *tries to smile, but fails miserably*  
  
MS: Oh, fine. *claps hands*  
  
TN5's hair: *regrows*  
  
TN5: O________________________________O ... ^________________________^  
  
MS: Happy???  
  
TN5: Very.  
  
YGOguys: *staring, obviously bored*  
  
MS: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!!!  
  
TN5: I vote we throw rocks at the lions at the zoo and see what happens.  
  
All except Marik & Bakura: *stare at her like she's insane... which she is*  
  
Serenity: Um... how 'bout not?  
  
TN5: Fine... Let's go jump off bridges!!!!!!!  
  
All except Bakura & Marik (who think it's a great idea): *stare at her as though she's just blew the place up*  
  
MS: Anyways, I am going to be calling my best friend in *insert name of city*. It will take about six hours. No one bother me unless it is a life- and-death emergency. Butler, bring meals into my room.  
  
*SIX HOURS LATER...*  
  
TN5: *playing thumps[5] with Yami*  
  
Yami: *winning*  
  
9 of Michelle's fingers: *are broken*  
  
TN5: I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *brakes TN5's final finger*  
  
TN5: *fighting back tears* You win... *falls over; cradling broken fingers*  
  
MS: *walks into room, stepping on TN5 in the process* I've invited all my friends from *insert name of city here* over!  
  
TN5: *is being stood on by MS* That's... *gasp of pain* great...  
  
MS: Meaning there will be 700 extra people!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *can hear her ribs cracking under MS's feet* Wonder... *wince* ful...  
  
YGOguys: *blank*  
  
TN5: ...pain...  
  
MS: *finally gets off TN5* *looks down* Oh, hi, TN5.  
  
TN5: *in pain* O_;;; Hi...  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Butler: *opens door*  
  
700 people: *run in* HI, MARY SUE!!!!  
  
TN5: *being stood on again* Please... get off...  
  
Bakura: *Purposely steps on TN5's foot*  
  
3 of TN5's toes: *break*  
  
TN5: OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: *laughs*  
  
Yami: *snicker*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Bakura, get off VM7.  
  
TN5: *very weakly* It's TN5.  
  
MS: *sigh* *muttering* Obviously, Australia isn't going to do it anymore.  
  
Joey: *comes in* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: *groan*  
  
Joey: *picks up eight ball* Will Bakura kill TN5?  
  
EB: It is doubtful.  
  
TN5: *sighs in relief*  
  
Joey: Will Yami kill TN5?  
  
EB: Concentrate and ask again.  
  
Joey: Will Yami kill TN5?  
  
EB: Yes. Certainly.  
  
TN5: O_________________________________________________________O;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: *beheads TN5*  
  
MS: OMIGOD!!! YOU KILLED TN5!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *is afraid for Yami's sanity*  
  
TN5's body: *stands up and picks up her head*  
  
TN5's Head: T_____T That HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O_________________________________________________________________O  
  
MS: *claps hands uncertainly*  
  
TN5's head: *reattaches to TN5's body*  
  
MS: *claps again*  
  
TN5's wounds: *heal*  
  
TN5: *is back to normal (or, at least, normal for her)*  
  
YGO characters: %^$&$%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: ... PAAAAAAR-TAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*huge pool appears*  
  
700 kids: *jump in*  
  
TN5: Can we have a water slide???  
  
MS: Sure.  
  
*Seven 60-foot water slides appear*  
  
TN5: COOOOOOL!!!!!! *climbs to the top of the largest one*  
  
Bakura & Marik: *follow*  
  
TN5: ^___________^ *about to slide down*  
  
Bakura & Malik: *throw TN5 off*  
  
TN5: *falling* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- *hits water* Ow...  
  
Bakura and Marik: * Laughing their heads off*  
  
TN5: *tries standing* *head goes underwater*  
  
Bakura & Marik: *laugh harder*  
  
TN5: *swimming and partially underwater* HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT'S 10 FEET DEEP?!!  
  
MS: um... there's a 10?!  
  
TN5: ¬_¬ When falling 60 feet you don't really pay attention to the little numbers painted on the side of the pool.  
  
YGOgirls: *in line for water slides in bating suites*  
  
Guys of the 700 people: *gape* *drool* *stare*  
  
TN5: ... *throws rock at nearest guy*  
  
Nearest guy: *strangles TN5 with towel, still staring at YGO girls*  
  
TN5: *choking noises*  
  
MS: ...Anyways... *ignores TN5* I'm going to change.  
  
TN5: Great *choke* idea. *Somehow manages to pull towel off her throat* *soaking wet*  
  
*IN THE CHANGING ROOM THING THINGY THING*  
  
TN5: *opens drawer* How come there's only bikinis in this place? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OLD BATHING SUIT??????  
  
MS: Old?  
  
TN5: *holds up bikini*  
  
MS: Oh...  
  
TN5: I think I'm just going swim in these clothes...  
  
MS: Well, I'm fine with it.  
  
TN5: *leaves locker room*  
  
*AT THE POOL*  
  
MS: *walks out in a normal bathing suit*  
  
TN5: HOW DID YOU GET A NORMAL BATHING SUIT????? *shirt turns white* *eye starts twitching*  
  
MS: You better change. If I were you, I'd wear a bikini.  
  
TN5: *eye twitching harder*  
  
MS: FINE!!! *claps hands*  
  
TN5's old bathing suit: *appears*  
  
TN5: THANK YOU!! *goes off to change*  
  
Butler: Why did you give her a normal bathing suit, Miss Mary Sue?  
  
MS: Oh, don't worry. It'll change into a bikini when she comes out.  
  
TN5: *comes out in hot pink bikini* WHAT THE #$@#%?????????  
  
Guys: HAHA!!!  
  
TN5: *send death glare in MS's direction*  
  
MS: *looks innocently at TN5* Butler, she's scaring me!  
  
Butler: *charges toward TN5 with harpoon*  
  
TN5: O_________O *runs and jumps in pool*  
  
700 people: *cheer*  
  
Butler: *jumps in pool*  
  
TN5: *swims as fast as she can through pool (which, surprisingly, is really fast seeing as she's an star ex-swim team member)* *gets out and hides in lady's room*  
  
Butler: *follows*  
  
TN5: YOU MONSTER!!!!!! *slaps butler*  
  
Butler: *turns into a girl*  
  
TN5: O_____________________________________________________________O  
  
Butler: *severely maims TN5*  
  
*LATER...*  
  
TN5: *in hospital bed* Am I going to die??  
  
Marik: *come up and draws dagger from Millennium Rod*  
  
TN5: *glares at him* Don't even think about it!  
  
Marik: *sweat drop* ...  
  
TN5: ...  
  
Marik: ...  
  
TN5: ...  
  
Marik: Oh, fine! *stomps off*  
  
MS: What happened?  
  
Butler: *has turned back into a guy* *explaining* TN5, due to previous issues with TheVoices[5] and sharp objects, was able to glare fearlessly and Marik and cause him NOT to want to stab her because her not being afraid would take all the fun out of it.  
  
MS: Riiiight...  
  
Joey: *pops up* Hey, can take the Eight Ball up the water slide?  
  
MS: *not paying any attention* Yeah, yeah. Sure.  
  
Joey: YAY!!!!!! *takes EB up water slide*  
  
EB: *is slippery*  
  
Joey: *drops eight ball*  
  
EB: *falling sixty feet*  
  
MS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
EB: *breaks*  
  
*Everything goes back to normal*  
  
MS: --OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5's room: *shrinking*  
  
TN5's bathroom: *shrinking*  
  
TN5's house: *shrinking*  
  
People: *disappearing*  
  
YGO characters: *disappearing*  
  
Pools: *disappear*  
  
TN5: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
THE END!  
  
[1] TN5 has a rather large collection of hanging monkeys hanging from her bed.  
  
[2] Joey likes to er... LICK people. Yes, he is a sick, sick person. -_-U  
  
[3] Mizu the magical foot fairy - a character from a story TN5 and a friend wrote for social studies. The scary thing is that we got an A on it...  
  
[4] Thumps - a game wear you flick you opponents fingers REEEEAAALLLY hard until the give up. TN5 almost had her finger broken once playing it.  
  
[5] TheVoices - A very Yami Marik-like authoress and friend of TN5 and MS 


End file.
